mobile_suit_gundam_battle_operation_2fandomcom-20200213-history
How to download the game(JP)
Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 is a Free to Play game available on 07/26/2018 on the PS4. Is possible to play the game on any PSN account but the download page is accessible only for JAPANESE PSN accounts. In order to let everyone search and download the game here it is a STEP-BY-STEP guide. P.S. For any question write a comment below. Step 1: Create a new E-Mail address You can choose what you prefer (I used Gmail). Step 2: Create a new PS4 profile Follow this Slideshow STEP BY STEP. Be patient and you'll obtain a working JPN PSN account! Read carefully the descriptions for every picture. 1.jpg|Hold down the PS button and select "Switch User" 2.jpg|Select "New User" 3.jpg|Select "Create a User" 4.jpg|Accept 5.jpg|Next 6.jpg|Create a New Account with the button at the bottom 7.jpg|Select Japan as Country 8.jpg|Leave the first two fields as they are and write your birth date in the three bottom fields 10.jpg|In the next page write 4430052 in the first field and leave the rest as it is. That is a zip code. 11.jpg|In the next page, write your email and your password. Click the bottom button to confirm. 13.jpg|Select your avatar IMG_20180723_135206.jpg|First Field: your nickname. Second and third field: Two random letters(They would be name and surname). IMG_20180723_135218.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135224.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135232.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135240.jpg|Press the bottom-right button IMG_20180723_135304.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135310.jpg|It seems to be a kind of error but do not worry: press "circle button" in all the screen that will appear UNTIL... IMG_20180723_135436.jpg|UNTIL YOU SEE THIS. Before pressing ok, open up your mail provider and click on the blue utton inside the mail to confirm the account. Then press ok on ps4 IMG_20180723_135510.jpg|Now open PlayStation Store and fill the fields with Mail and Passoword IMG_20180723_135649.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135655.jpg|press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135658.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135703.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135240.jpg|Press the bottom-right button IMG_20180723_135717.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135735.jpg|Press the bottom-left button IMG_20180723_135757.jpg|Press the bottom button IMG_20180723_135801.jpg|Press the bottom-right button IMG_20180723_135811.jpg|Press OK IMG_20180723_135822.jpg|YOU MADE IT!! CONGRATULATIONS Bonus Step: How to search the JPN PSN for Battle Operation 2 Even if i think that, when the game will be released, it will be in PSN main page, i want to share with you how to search the psn for Gundam Games at any time. As the time passes GBO2 will be removed from the main page. We have to write "Gundam" in Hiragana (GA-N-DA-MU). Follow this Slideshow step by step! IMG_20180723_135949.jpg|First of all, change System language in Japanese IMG_20180723_135822.jpg|Open PS STORE and press search. Then press X to open the keyboard. IMG_20180723_140131.jpg|Now move to the Hiragana selected in this picture (BUT DO NOT PRESS X) IMG_20180723_140147.jpg|Move your cursor up to enter the "writing tips" and move all to the left and press X. IMG_20180723_140158.jpg|We just wrote "GA". Now head down to the next symbol ("N") and press X IMG_20180723_140229.jpg|Now look for the next symbol. IMG_20180723_140233.jpg|As we did with "GA", move your cursor on the "writing tips" and select the first option. IMG_20180723_140249.jpg|Now is time to select the last symbol "MU". Press X on that and then R2 to confirm. IMG_20180723_140314.jpg|Press X to confirm and ET-VOI-LA! You succesfully wrote "GA-N-DA-MU" in Hiragana. Now simply scroll until you see GBO2. Then simply scroll down until you see the Gundam Battle Operation 2 Icon. WELL DONE!